


Can You Hear Me Now? (I’ve Been On Your Side)

by IgnisFlos



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Battle of Sodden Hill, I don’t know what to tag, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Battle of Sodden Hill, if netflix doesn’t deliver i may or may not cry, post sodden reunion, tissaia is a mum, tissaia is trying her best give her a break, well she’s trying to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisFlos/pseuds/IgnisFlos
Summary: Yennefer and Tissaia reunite after the events of Sodden Hill.“Yennefer.The voice was Yennefer.Yennefer was alive.”
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Can You Hear Me Now? (I’ve Been On Your Side)

**Author's Note:**

> for @yens_lilac on twitter for giving me the inspiration to write this
> 
> and to whoever took those set pics of the witcher cast today, that tissaia pic gave me some needed serotonin 
> 
> enjoy soft mother tissaia and soft daughter yennefer y’all

“Tissaia!”

At the mention of her name Tissaia stopped in her tracks. Whatever it was, _whoever_ it was, could wait, she had more important things to do than stand around and idly chatting. Besides, the wind was messing her hair up and blowing in her face and she desperately wanted shelter from it so she could fix her hair and her dress. The wind muffled the owner’s voice and Tissaia didn’t have the patience to turn around and look.

“Tissaia!”

The voice was closer this time. Still muffled by the wind, albeit a bit clearer. There was an air of familiarity about the voice now - she recognised it, but the wind whistling in her ears prevented her from figuring out who it was. Tissaia took a deep breath, closed her eyes and sighed. She did not want a conversation with some random acquaintance and now she would have to mentally prepare herself for it. Tissaia was still feeling the effects from the dimeritium Fringilla threw in her face at Sodden; she decided to use as little magic as possible these last few months so she could build her strength back up and recover properly. The emotional damage, however, was much worse. Fourteen of the twenty two mages at Sodden perished. Tissaia was the one who convinced them to fight Nilfgaard there; but even if she did not force them to fight, she still felt the loss of her fellow mages. As did many others.

“Tissaia!”

_Yennefer._

The voice was Yennefer.

_Yennefer was alive._

Tissaia whipped around as quickly as she could and Yennefer was already standing in front of her. Alive. Yennefer was alive. How? Why? Yennefer disappeared at Sodden. Tissaia looked for her, she called for her, screamed her for. How was she alive and why was she here? Yennefer had been missing for months, she was presumed dead. Why now? Why appear now and not before?

Tissaia didn’t say anything. She just looked at Yennefer for what felt like an eternity before she dragged the younger sorceress down by her shoulders, wrapped her arms round her neck in a bone crushing hug and rested a hand on the back of Yennefer’s head.

She silently cursed herself, shocked that she lost enough control to actually hug the girl, but what shocked Tissaia even more was Yennefer actually returning the hug. Tissaia closed her eyes and let her chin rest on Yennefer’s shoulder.

“You’re alive.” Tissaia’s voice was raspy and she cursed herself (again) for letting emotion filter into her voice, “I thought you were dead.”

Yennefer tried to pull back, but Tissaia tightened her grip and refused. She didn’t want the girl to see the tears she was currently blinking away.

“I’m very much alive,” Yennefer’s breath tingled against Tissaia’s ear.

Having gotten some semblance of control over her emotions, Tissaia pulled away from the hug — although she kept a hold of Yennefer’s arms, and Yennefer kept a hold of her’s.

Tissaia _wanted_ to be mad at Yennefer for not letting her know she was alive. For going missing for months. For letting Tissaia think she was dead. But she couldn’t. Tissaia didn’t know the circumstances yet, and after Yennefer spared her at Sodden instead of letting her burn, Tissaia owed the girl to not be blunt and prickly. She needed to let Yennefer explain.

Tissaia looked Yennefer in the eyes, “what happened to you?”

If Yennefer pulled away now and shut Tissaia out, Tissaia didn’t know what she would do. They were on the last shards of their relationship. They’ve always been strained. Their relationship was shards of a broken mirror. That then exploded, and caught fire, and then got blown away in a storm. And then lost at sea. Tissaia needed to try and salvage that mess. That _chaos_. But it was hard - no, impossible - to fix a damaged relationship when only one person was willing to glue the pieces back together again.

“The Scoia’tael captured me and a few others.”

Luckily for Tissaia, Yennefer was willing to glue those pieces back together too.

“Francesca?” Tissaia tilted her head.

Yennefer nodded and Tissaia opened her mouth to ask another question, but Yennefer shot her down, “I don’t want to talk about it, Tissaia.”

Tissaia took a deep breath. She didn’t like being interrupted, nor did she like being rejected, however, if she didn’t want Yennefer to shut herself away again, Tissaia would have to accept that Yennefer didn’t want to talk about what happened and just move onto another topic of conversation.

She didn’t want to cut herself on the broken pieces.

Instead of pushing, Tissaia put her hands on Yennefer’s checks and smiled at the younger sorceress. She closed her eyes and brought their foreheads together. Just like Sodden. Except this time both were safe and sound.

“I’m proud of you, Yennefer.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3
> 
> i know 2020 has been tough (and it still is) so i hope this gave you a little happiness in these trying times


End file.
